The Lost One
by LegitEmi
Summary: When Ash did something May didn't like she Left and decided to join team Rocket with a Boy named Red will she return if not will she ever see her friends again? Will she ever leave Team Rocket? What with the Egg?Advanceshipping and many others
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second time typing this because my computer shut down and I half way too so this is what im writing about that May is the bad guy or bad girl apart from Ash ps most of this will be ADVSHIPPING yeah and stuff because I like this shipping and other .Now enough of my rambling we're starting **

**DISCLAIMER= I DO NOT OWN POKEMON JUST THE IDEA OF THIS STORY**

**`Emi**

* * *

CHARPTER 1= The Beginning

We are here with our brunette coordinator in the Grand Festival. The Name of our youngster is May. She is crying and not of the reason you think you want to know let go back in time about this moring at 8 am in the region of Johto the day of the Grand Festival...

* * *

"MAY WAKE UP,"said a pink hair coordinator

"five more minute..." said May drowsing back to sleep

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," said The Pink-hair one, runs out of the room and get a warm bowl of ramen when the rest of the friends arrive.

"Hey Solidad, how that bowl of ramen for?" said a Raven-haired boy

"Oh hey Ash, and may still asleep," said Solidad

"So its her walk up call?" said Ash while walk with Solidad to May's room

"Yeah pretty much, where are the rest of your friends?" asked Solidad caring the bowl of ramen

"You mean Gary and them?, there outside wait for May, want me to bring them in?"said the raven-haired

"Yes please do I will be walk for you at May's front door," Said the pink-haired Solidad

"Ok I will be right back," said Ash as he bolted to go with the rest of the gang

Ash a boy of 17 year was running to tell his friends to come in. When he reached the front door's of the PokeCenter his friend where standing there talk to one another.

"Oh hey Ash," said a girl with brown hair (looks like leaf/blue in the English manga or green in jp)

"Hey sis ok now ATTENTION EVERYONE!" yelled Ash out and the crowed of teenager then turn there head to the raven haired boy.

"What is it Ashy Boy," responded a boy with black jeans, purple pants and dark brunette hair his name was Gary.

"Still even seven years passed Gary and you keep calling me that."

"That sound about right," smirked Gary which only got Ash more irritated

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELLS US WHAT GOING ON AND STOP FIGHTING!" yelled the rest of the group having around nine teens

"OK!" yelled back the duo of boys

"Solidad said to come in because May not walking up"

"Did she try the Bowl of ramen trick?, it always work when I wake he up" said the boy dressed in green with black hair named Max.

"Well Max she was just going to do that and who wants to see it" said Ash eager to go see May

"WE DO!" yelled the crowd of friends

"THEN LETS GO!" yelled Ash as he guided to see May

When they arrived Solidad was there still holding the bowl of ramen in her hands. they slowly open the door so they cant walk up May then All the friends where in her room which just had a bed and a dress.

"May please walk up" begged the coordinator Solidad

"No ,five more minutes Please..." said the sleepy brunette drifting back to sleep.

"Ok then here.." said Solidad as she lifted the bowl of ramen over her nose.

May start sniff it then woke up rapidly without noticing the crowd of people in her room "MY RAMEN!"

The friends around her started giggling then May noticed them in the room her face became Red as a tomato berry "AHHHH" the surprised brunette scream. Then The crowd of friends started laughing with all there might then they spoke up.

"SURPRISE MAY" They all yelled at the Still very red brunette

"W-what are you guys doing here?!" May said with a hint of surprised and a shocked face.

"Oh I told them to come so they can cheer you on in the Grand festival," said Solidad trying to hold back a couple of giggles.

"Well you don't have to wake me up like that!" exclaimed May still eating her bowl of ramen.

Then Amelia speaked out "It was that or the boy's idea of the sleeping beauty trick," it was when all the boy besides Max and Brock Turn red as blood.

All the boys that were red as a tomato berry and yelled in unison" NO WE DONT YOU JUST SAID THAT!"the girls around them started to chuckle

"Then why are you all red!" yelled Amelia as the boys become redder and the girl laughed even more

"Ok ,ok let stop this nonsense, May has to get ready for the grand festival like the rest of us coordinators " said Solidad laughing between words.

May notice her clothing, she was wearing a muscle shirt and some shorts because she was to lazy to change to her PJ's last night then she started to become red and then "ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE" as she pushed them with amazing strength out of her room.

She then started changing after they left to her usual wear. (The Johto cloths.)

* * *

Outside they al wonder why May pushed them Out then Amelia said why"Its because what she was wearing was a muscle shirt and a pair of shorts" when she said that the ones not dense meaning all but Ash started to turn red and image how May will look

"I still don't get it why will she be embarrassed," said the very dense Ash

Misty then notice all the boys think about may and griped her mallet and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINK YOU DIRTY PERVS!" then started whacking them with the mallet and hit ash then said "YOU ARE AS DENSE AS A ROCK!" and stopped whacking all of them.

May then Walkout all changed and noticed the boys on the floor with bruises then asked "What did they do Misty" knowing that Misty did that to them

Misty then whispered to her about the problem and how she handled it May then become red as a tomato berry again and yelled "THOSE DIRTY PERVS YOU DECRIVE WHAT YOU GOT" and borrowed Misty mallet.

* * *

**OK that all for the first Part of what happen and thanks for reading his plz don't flame incided give me advise to do better or say what I did good plz R&R** EDITED I made it a bit better not much but tried and yes you are aloud to flame so I will know what am I doing wrong and try to fix it.


	2. The Hurt

**this is chapter two and this i think will finsh the flashback and possible be longer i mean way longer and i hope you guys can spread the news about me and thanks for all of you support well Kind Moon Princess Serenity w=thank and if though that was funny imaged this wow also some new charaters current people are May, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Gary, Paul, Brock, Solidad, Amelia, Hilda, Herbert, extras will be alot**

**`Emi**

* * *

After the boys got beat up twice the girls decied to have a chat in the pokemon center lobby with all the boy still laying onthe hallway floor and knockout.

"Do you think they will come wake up?" asked Amelia while eating her donut.

"To tell you the truth No, maybe in an hour or two they willl start waking up,"said Misty while drinking her hot coffee.

"What are we suppose to do till then?" asked a blunette hair girl with a white beanie.

"I don,t know Dawn the Grand festival is in five hours" said May stuffing as much food as she possibly can.

"I swear you eat just like Ash," commented Misty as May blushed at the comment. Amelia quickly notice the blush but was unseen by the rest of the girls and decided to intrigued May later and decided to change the subject "Well...we can go shopping," All the girls agreed until one stated the obvouis "But we dont have money..." the girls then fell in depression

"Wait I have an idea we can just take the guy's wallets" said Hilda

"Yeah I bet they wont mind "stated May as all the girls got a devilish smile and began to walk towards the pill of knockout all the girls came up with another problem"D-D-dont we have to dig in their pants" stated Amelia. With that comment all the girls blushed read as tomato and all said in unison, "We will never mention this" then "Agreed".

The Girls started to dig in the boy's pants to find their wallets many of them blushed when they went to their crush(which you will find out later)other giggled .When they were done they meet at the pokemon center entrance door and said "LEZZGO SHOPPING!" and when on their way to the mall of Golden Rod city

* * *

Two and a half hours later the boys just started to wake up. Herbert being the first one to wake up.

"Aaah..my head it hurts," Herbert said as he was starting to rub on the part that Misty hit him with the mallet and where May then borrowed it and hit them.

The next one to arise was Gary.

"Herbert are you awake?" said the brunette while rubbing his own bruises.

"Just Barely woke up"

"What happened?"

"I don't know but im guessing Misty had something to do with it," said Herbert as the other started to wake up.

"I feel a disturbance in the force" said Ash as he Started to wake up.

"Nice star wars quote" said Herbert with sarcasm in his voice

"I feel something gone from my back pocket," said Brock then all the boys check there pockets to find something messing "OUR WALLETS!" all of them yelled at all got the same idea "NOO THE GIRLS GO IT AND ARE GOING SHOPPING GOING TO BE BROKE!" then Herbert look at his watch "Guys were knockout for about 3 hours!" Then all young men but I will call them boy ran out of the Pokemon center in search for the girls.

* * *

"May and Amelia hurry up" said Dawn while holding about ten shopping bags on each hand.

"It doesn't take too long to change back," said the orange-haired girl.

"I'm coming ,I'm coming you don't need to rush me"the brunettes in unison and walk out of the change area, starting to make way to the cashier. While the Cash register lady was check in all there items the boy barely came in the mall...

"Where never going to find them with all these people here and a million shops!" stated a Mad Ash

"We can cross out all the not possible place then find them or we can split up and call each other when we find them, they should be together," Said Gary as he though_ sometimes its very easy to know where a girl_ _is. _Then They all split up with Gary and Ash in one group and Paul, Herbert and Brock in another

"With troublesome they shouldn't be too far away," stated the purple hair guy known as Paul.

**With the girls...**

"That was a lot of Money we 'Borrowed' from the guys," said Amelia while holding her shopping bags.

"But look of all the clothing we bought, there all so pretty and new and I don't have to use my money," stated Dawn while the other girls chuckled on what they done.

Then May's stomach started to growl and the girls started laugh while May turned red in embarrassment and said "I think we can go for a lunch break then do some training" The Girls Agree and when to a near by Café.

**20 minutes later...**

With the boys still unable to find the girls they grow the Girls had the best time of their life with the boy's money they 'borrowed'.

"I GIVE UP" yelled an anger Paul " WE been at it for 20 minutes at least we could have spotted them by now!"

"Calm down Paul we will find then that or Gary and Ash Can" Said Brock then Herbert stomach growl" Cant we go on a lunch break.."

"We cant because the girl took our wallet's" Stated Paul "oh yeah..."said an embarrass Herbert

"I can't Believe We cant still find them!" yelled an angry Gary "I though we will find them by now"

"Yeah I though so too.. Man I'm hungry" Said Ash as his stomach growled "I think I have 20 Bunks in my shoe"

"Why do you have money in your shoe?" asked a curious Gary "because you never know when you need it" said Ash as he Pulled out the 20 Bunk form his shoe. "True so true... Hey lets head to that café!" said Gary "Alright lets" As they walked in they heard someone say "Thank come again" to a group of girls "GARY we found them" "Lets call the rest of the guys" Gary said as he pulled out his phone and started dialing

"Hello?" answered Herbert

"The Eagle has Landed in the hen-house" Said Gary

"What the heck is an eagle and its the expression 'the Eagle has Landed'?" said a confused Herbert As Paul Pulled the Phone away from.

"Did you find the Girls?" said Paul

"Yeah at the Café close to the Women's clothing store in the middle" said Gary

"Why don't we Think about That!?" said a now mad Paul stated

"Yeah , Yeah now hurry up here before they leave!" Yelled Gary Though the phone

"OK we running there Roger out," Paul said as he hang up "Ash who Roger?" asked Gary "I'm guessing a guy," said Ash confused on who Roger even was.

Gary sighed as the rest of the guys come at the window "where are they?" asked Paul "There in the back tablet" answered Gary. The Café was an Average one you see everyday and sold regular items you can get in them. The girls where at the back table talking on what else to waste the Boy's money.

"I think we should go to the clothing store again" said Amelia who was done with her food and relaxing.

"Well I have to train for the Grand Festival and I don't want to train alone" said May Done with her food 15 minutes ago and had her arm behind her head relaxing.

"I got an Idea Misty can you go train May since you're a gym leader?" asked Amelia "Amelia you the won who is a legend in Kanto" answered Misty "BUT, I want to go shopping said a whining Amelia. The waiter then headed to the table with there check and said "Your Check My ladies" and handed May the check "Thank we will tell you went we pay" answered May as the waiter left. May's Eyes widen and Amelia notice and said "How much is it May?". Then May Handed the check to Amelia as Her eyes widen too. "Let me see!" Ordered Misty and said "F-five H-Hundred Dollars?!". "How can this be?" asked May. Misty answered "There are Ten orders of Ramen here" and eyes then death glared May."Hehe every one makes mistake, right?" said a very nervous May. "Well then you use Ash's Money to pay it" responded a mad Amelia "OK ,ok here" as she pulls out 500 hundred dollars. "Wow I never knew Ash had that much money" sated Dawn as the rest of the girls just nodded. "Waiter here is our money for the check" as she handed the money to the waiter "Thank you and have a nice day". The Girls started to stand up from the table as the boys walk up to them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR WALLETS?!" asked or more yelled a group of boys at the girls.

**After a long explanation...**

* * *

**With Two hours Left till May Grand Festival...**

"I'm done with train Now lets find me something to wear" said May as she walked to her room. Amelia was there and asked "May I have to ask you some questions". " Ok ask away" " Do you like my brother Ash?" at that May Blush redder than she ever had redder than blood. "YOU DO like him" said Amelia with a squeal "N-N-no I don't!" still very read "Than Why are you red?" said Amelia as May though _'Man she too good I can't lie to her she know it out easily'_ " Yes, yes I do" as May Blushed even more after saying that.

"I KNOW IT! yelled Amelia "Please don't tell anyone" "Don't worry I wont tell but I'll help you get with Ash even though it be hard him being dense as a rock ..." Amelia said as both chuckle at Ash's denseness. "You should tell him how you feel about him after the contest" May nodded

* * *

**I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE A CONTEST IN ACTION I should have though about that at first well there no backing out now but ill skip is to the end and show you the results 16 passed the 1st round including May, Solidad, Drew, Harley, and some OC the semi final where the four we know**

**May vs Harley and Solidad vs Drew the winner where May and Solidad they went in the finals ik still can make an epic or normal contesst it was Solidad's Slowbro vs May's Glaceon. Slowbro Last move was Hyper Beam then Glaceon used mirror coat and barley fainted Solidad's Slowbro. And They presented her with the prize and made her top coordinator.**

* * *

When she was going to tell Ash about how she feels He was nearing his room. She said that the door was slightly open. Open enough to see whats she saw next horrified her. Ash he was kissing a girl . She was awe-struck and Remember the girl who Ash only mentioned once or twice if she remember correctly her name was Melody. May then slightly open the door some more until Ash noticed her entering He broke of the kiss.

"May wait..." He said it too later she already left the room running who know where. Ash then Turned to Melody and yelled "What did you do that for?" Melody then replayed "Because I love you silly" Ash then yelled back "I don't love you I love May" Ash then ran out of the room and went in the way that May run off.

The day turned from sunny to rainy after May won the contest. She keep running. Running away from the Pokémon center, Running away form her feelings, running away from the world, Running away from HIM. May was too mixed up with he feeling to even pronounce his name in her thoughts _I was pathetic believing that He will have feeling for me when he happily was kissing Melody._ A tear rush out her eye which was hard to tell because of all the rain. She still keep running untill she notice a sign. It said a bit hard to read because it being cover by the heavy Rain._ Wow i ran some distance away from Golden Rod IM already at but i cant turn back now I'm going to climb it no will find me up there or even think of check up here._ She though as she started to Scale it.

Back with Ash...

He was wonder why He kissed Melody why did May run out crying and not listen to his expiation _iI know i would have done the same as her. _Ash grow tired he was about 1 mile away or at least he was._ Man where did she get the power to run so fast and quickly_. The May he know wasnt much of a runner so his best guess was that she learned that while she was traveling in Johto. "I need to _puff_ find her" she grow tired of running and stopped "I hope she comes back" he said as he turn back from where he come from.

* * *

May was half way scaling the great mountain decided to take a break. She sat on a Rock and started crying this is where we first meant her now you know why she was crying...

_Why?_ she though _Why did he do that to me why did he kiss her it was just a stupid teen crush nothing special_ her heart started hurting _then why is my heart hurting why im i crying Why just why_ all of a sudden it started to snow. May was always fond of snow because where she lived it was a rare sight. She stood up wiped the tears from her face and continued walking to the Top of _I'm going to forget about him about everyone..._ the sixteen year old then left from where she rested as a Boy with A Red eyes was watch her every move...

* * *

**OMG when i reach toward the end i just could stop writing but i forced my self to what did you gu**ys think i think i did pretty good it is 2,400s long is I did about more writing in this chapter well guys **R&R **

**EDITED I did a spell check and a grammar check there was a lot of the wrong word in incorrect places sorry about that. Well grammar should be better I might change the plot but for now it's staying the same. **


	3. The Battle

** Me and my trouble spelling can't help being raised in the ghetto and im too lazy to change it but I might change it after im done with the story plus something my keyboard die on me or misses some letter and my parents are too cheap to buy a new one. Oh when I say Herbert I mean Hilbert or also know as Black in the manga of Pokemon. Anyway I will try to improve my grammar and punition. And i may use my desktop because it does auto correct but if I use the laptop it doesn't do it.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Pokemon if you say I do I will get my Lawyer Irene on you**

* * *

**Now with Ash In the morning after May went Messing... **

Ash Wakes up in the Pokemon Center and starts heading toward May's Room until he bumps in to Gary

"Hey Ashy Boy where are you heading too?" Gary said trying to annoy Ash.

"I'm going to May's Room" said Ash as he tried to get away from Gary. "Why are you going to he room, Wait did she catch you making out with Melody?" Gary said

"Yes she caught me kissing Melody but it was an accident, Melody went to My room and just starting kissing me I don't even Like her!" Argued Ash "That not what melody said..." stated Gary "WHAT DID SHE SAY!" yelled Ash "She said that you two where so in love that _stuff_ happened" told Gary "NO nothing happened now where is Melody" "IM guessing in her room" and with that Ash ran to Melody room to meet her.

* * *

**With May in Mt. Silver...(I just love doing...)**

Wakes up in a cave "Huh where am I" said the brunette as she started to stand up and show a fire that was out "I don't remember setting up a fire" "because you didn't I did" the brunette turned around and saw a boy (look like red from the MANGA not the game) "Hey mine name is Red" and help out his hand "My name is May Nice to meet you" May said shaking Red's hand. "Now what are you doing at Mt. Silver" asked May "Shouldn't I be asking you that, well let me tell you I live here" stated Red "What you live here why?" "Stop dodging the question and tell me why you are here"

"I'm here to get away from everyone , Now tell me why you live here"

"I have three reason One you just said it and Two I'm here to train to become more powerful and find trainer who are powerful and challenge them and the third reason is I want to avenge the world on what they have done to me, SO do you want to battle?"

"Ill battle you but first tell me what's that R on your shirt?"

"Oh that I am in Team Rocket because there are making me powerful"

"WHAT your in Team Rocket?!" May said in surprise

"Yes I wanted to avenge the world and they said they will give me it, Hey why don't you join team rocket?"

"Never I will join them" May said as she pulled out a pokeball

"We can decide it in a battle if you win then you wont join Team Rocket but if I win then you will join us and plus If I win you can destroy all the people who hurt you , so do we have a team then" Red said as he pulled out a pokeball

"Deal"

"This will be a 3v3 battle BEGIN" said May

"GO Arcanine" Red said as the legendary Pokemon was sent out

"GO Wartortle" said May as the turtle Pokemon came out with a Contest Style

"I see it look like your are a coordinator" Stated Red as he saw how Wartortle come out

"How did you-" May started until interrupted by Red "The Way Wartortle came out the position of a contest not much of a battler are you now?"

"What happened to the Nice Red from this morning?" May asked with a hint of anger in her voice "Oh he leave when a battle starts, Now enough stalling ARCANINE USE CRUNCH" Red commanded his Giant Canine. "Wartortle counter is with Rapid spin and use Hydro pump" When Arcanine could not bite the turtle pokemon instead got water in the face repeated "You know May that This is My weakest Pokemon" _He's been holding back on_ _me?_ May tough with a bit of anger "Then bring out your strong Pokémon and don't hold back on me!"

* * *

**Im going to tried and do the battle scene so spare me plus im doing this 2 days after I first started this chapter so I have to remember what was I going to write about**

Now with Ash heading towards Melody...

Ash reaches the door and starts pounding it with his fist "MELODY WE NEED TO TALK" Ash yells through the door "I will be right there honey" Melody said in the room "STOP CALLING BE NAMES AND OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR" still banging on the door "Alright but you need to watch your mouth" Melody said as she opened the door. "Why did you tell EVERYONE THAT WHAT HAPPEN YESTERDAY!" " It was the truth I can not tell a lie" stated Melody starting to get anger "YOu LIED to them i dont even like you so go back from where you came from!" yelled Ash face now red with anger. "OK i will leave But you have to kiss me first!" "FINE JUST LEAVE AFTER IT"

* * *

With May and Red's battle...

"Acarnine USE OUTRAGE full power!" Yelled Red as Acarnine stared charger at Wartortle _What it can learn dragon type moves?!_ May thought at the surprise " Wartortle DODGE IT" The Pokemon nodded and tried to dodge the attack but arcarnine was too fast.

"War.."said the Turtle pokemon

"My my your Warturtle must be strong to still be standing up after that hit most just get KOed by Arcanine's outrage" Red said with a smirk

"Wartortle can you still battle?" May said worried afraid that her pokemon might faint, Wartortle repond by holding a thumbs up in the air "Alright then use Hydro pump again" Then the water pokemon let out a Burst a Water from its mouth and hit arcanine "ARCANINE WILD CHARGE" commanded Red.

When Arcanine hit Wartortle Both pokemonm faint one from the recoil the other from the eleticity from it."return" Red said "Come out Snorlax" "Come out Blaziken"

"Snorlax use focus punch"

"Blaziken Use Blaze Kick" They where both where evenly match for each other and back off "Wow you Blaziken is strong" stated Red "You Snorlax is not to bad as well"

"Snorlax us Earthquake"

"Blaziken Jump in the sky" But it was too late Blaziken got hit by it and took a lot of damage.

"Blaziken use flamethrower" Snorlax got hit by the flamethrower and got it by some damage.

"Snorlax use focus punch again"

"Blaziken use blaze kick " Again Both attacks hit but this time Snorlax was stronger and Blaziken Fainted "Return Blaziken" "Come out Glaceon"

"Snorlax Focus Punch"

"Dodge and use Ice beam" One of Snorlax's feet become frozen "use Earthquake" Glaceon took some damage and Snorlax's foot broke off from the ice.

"Focus Punch Snorlax"

"Dodge and use Shadow ball" Glaceon dodge it but the Shadow ball when through Snorlax "What but how" "May have you forgotten that Ghost-type attacks don't work on Normal-Types" _Crap_ May thought.

"Focus Punch again" this time it hit and Glaceon was KO. "Glaceon Return you did well" May Fell to the snow when Glaceon was return to her pokeball.

"Now you have to join us" Red said as he walk to May and hold out his hand "Ok I made a Deal and I tend to keep it" May said as she grabbed Red's Hand "No lets Go to HQ"

* * *

**I could let you guys see the kiss with Ash and Melody so im skipping to after she leave...(I still love doing '...')**

"Gary!" Ash said as he was running up to him

"What Ashy Boy" Gary said as he was trying to make Ash Mad

"Can you Help me find May"

"Don't she come back yet it's almost 10Pm"

"I know I know but I think she wont come back and I think its My fault"

"Well Ashy Boy you are break many girl's hearts aren't you"

"This is useless talking with you"

"Hey you came to me"

"Ok well see ya later Gary" Ash said as he went to his Room and sleep but could Really sleep thinking of May

* * *

**AND IM DONE it took me longer because I need a spell check plus im lazy mainly im lazy so lets get some thing straight**

**-May and Red had their Battle on the top of Mt. Silver**

**-Melody Left**

**NOW R&R **


	4. The Rocket Batttle

**OMG OMG OMG OMG I HADE A DREAM a good Advanceshipping on which was weird but ill tell you guys in the end about it I was going to write it but i forgot most of it...**

**so lets get started can't keep you guys wait now can I?**

* * *

Red and May where flying on Red's Charizard. They where flying toward May's new place to Team Rockets Base. When they landed they where still at Mt. Silver but it was a huge mountain range and Team Rocket's Base was in the Northern Part of it. When they landed May look, Odd is that she felt no cold airs. Most people would freeze to death by this time But not May she was warm no sigh of Freezing. She was in deep thought when Red interrupted her train of thought.

"May Come the Boss it waiting" Red said waving his hand in front of her "May?..." That got the brunette's attention "Huh of sorry Red I was just thinking of something" The brunette now become embarrassed.

"Alright then let's go" There where two Rocket guards standing out the building. They seem freezing to death barely able to talk one of the guard said "Red the boss wants to talk with you"

"I though he might"

"So who's the little pretty lady next to you" the other Rocket guard said as May Blushed at the comment

"She is joining Team Rocket"

"Oh ok I let you pass" And with that the Guards open the door as May and Red walked in. _So my life is about to change_ May though as she was walking in.

"Lets take the elevator" Red suggested

"Ok"

When they where in the elevator they waited because the Boss was on the 20th follow and they where on the 1st floor. May decided to have some small talk with Red to pass the time. "Hey Red what do I have to do when I get in?"

"Oh it just depends on what you are good at, but I know you will get in you beat one of my Pokémon no one can do that"

"Really?"

"Yes look here's the floor we are suppose to stop on" and with that the elevator made a beeping sound saying that it was on the floor they wanted needed in.

"Let go the Boss's room is the on at the end" May nodded and they head towards the Room. They reached the door and Red opened.

"Ah Red you are here" a man being covered by his chair said "I see you brought company, what does this Girl want"

"Her name is May and she wants to join Team Rocket" said Red and the man turned around and said "Lets see what She can do"

* * *

**It was 7 am where Ash and co are...**

"Ash wake up" said a young brunette

"Five more minutes mommy" Ash said as he put the cover over his head.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER I AM YOUR SISTER Pikachu Thunderbolt" Amelia said

"Pika pika Chu" '_I don't want to hurt my best friend' _said Pikachu

"Bottles of Ketchup"

"Pika pika" _'3 and you got yourself a deal'_

"Alright" Amelia said while shaking Pikachu's hand to seal the deal "Now I go get the Ketchup and you thunderbolt him" and with that Amelia walked out.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU" Pikachu said as he shock Ash with a lot of volts of electricity.

"Why did you that for?!" Ash said while being shocked to crisp.

"Pika Pika chu" '_Amelia said she will give me Ketchup'_

" I swear you will trade me for a dozen of Ketchups"

"Pika chu chu" _'Now Ash you are my best friend I will_ trade_ you for a truck load of Ketchup'_ Pikachu said as Amelia walked in " Oh Ash your awake Pikachu here is your Ketchup" Amelia handed Pikachu Three bottles of Ketchup. "Ill give you 5 more if you wake up the Rest"

"PIKA"_ 'ALRIGHT'_ and with that Pikachu ran faster than while using quick attack.

"Wow why does he like Ketchup.." Amelia said

"I have no idea..."

* * *

"My name is Giovanni" The man then stands up and holds out his hand "It is nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too Sir" May says while Shaking Giovanni's Hand.

"Please call me Giovanni" Giovanni then sits back down "Red and May sit down" they both sit on the chairs in front of his desk.

"Do you wish to join Team Rocket" Giovanni said with a cold but calm tone. May responded "Yes I will like to join"

"Ok ill let you join but first Red how many pokemon did she faint of yours"

"One Giovanni it was Arcanine"

"Impressive" Giovanni then picked up his phone that was on his desk and said "LANCE COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" _Wait is it the same Lance as the Champion of Johto and of Kanto? Why is he in team Rocket then?"_ May though while they where all waiting for Lance to Arrive.

In walk in was indeed the Champion Lance "What do you want Giovanni?" "I want you to Battle May" "May I think I have heard that name before, well never mind on that Come May and follow me to the Battle Field" May Nodded and All of them started to walk to the Battle Field.

* * *

"Has anyone seen May she Hasn't come back since yesterday and all her stuff is still here" Asked Amelia while she enter the Pokemon Center cafeteria to eat Lunch

"Nope" They all said besides Ash .He started crying all of his friends went around him while he was saying "Its MY FAULT ALLL MY DANG FAULT" as he started crying. "Ash it isn't your fault just tell us what happened" Asked Gary

Ash explains everything but I'm too lazy to write.

"Ash it isn't your fault"

"MAY CAN DIE BECAUSE OF ME, SHE RAN TOWARDS MT. SILVER!"

"Hey isn't that Where the Legendary Trainer is" Asked Dawn

"Dawn now is not the time for that "said Paul

"Alright"

"Ok we are all going to search for May Now here the rest of the plan" Said Gary obviously made himself the leader of the group.

* * *

"This well be a One on One Battle Begin" said Red as the Referee of the battle. The Battle Arena was like Giovanni's Gym but his chair where he sits was on the side of the field he was the spectator.

"Come out Dragonite" said May. May caught her dragon while traveling in Johto. "DRAGONITE"

"Ok Time of battle DRAGONITE" Lance then sent out his Partner Dragonite.

"Dragonite let start off with an Ice beam!" Mays Dragonite then sent a powerful ice beam.

"Counter it with Flamethrower" Lance's Dragonite Sent a powerful flamethrower when the two attacks collided it create a smoke thick enough neither of them could see though it.

"Dragonite are you all right " Lance and May said in at the same time. "DRAGONITE' said the two Dragonite on the field.

"Dragonite use Dragon Pulse" Lances Dragonite then aimlessly was shooting out Dragon Pulses

"Dragonite Try to find your opponent and when you do use Ice beam" May's Dragonite then used it other senses to find Lance's dragon and sent out an ice beam.

The smoke started to clear and Lance spotted The Dragonite that was about to launch an ice beam and he had to take fast Action"DRAGONITE OUTRAGE TO YOUR LEFT"

The two move hit another some came and when it started to clear the winner was...

* * *

**I got bored at the end **

**FIRST MY DREAM its a bit blurry but I remember I was may and trying to find ash and when on a crazy adventure. its weird when you are into a shipping too much and you dream on it.**

**SECOND im working on a one shot its kind of based on an episode so im using that idea base but with may and romantic **

**BTW I have a deviant ART its Legit Red **


	5. Chapter 5

**My brain was sleep and I don't feel like waiting much or at all so there might be confusing here or maybe not depends on your person well forget the one shot I am just to bored with it and I might make a new story but don't bet on it. So I hope you like the story I put an effort to come up with some of the plot for future chapters and I forgot some oh the group members and the rocket members are from the manga.**

* * *

We continue from the last chapter...

When the smoked cleared it showed two dragon with swirling eye laying on the follow unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle so the match end with a draw" announced Red.

Both trainer Returned their Pokémon in their Pokeballs and went to congratulate each other.

"That was good battle May" Lance said while holding his hand out so they can shake. May then responded while doing the same thing

"Thanks Lance ,wait are you the same Lance The Champion of Kanto and Johto?" remembering her question

"Yes I am and you have great battling skills" Lance said while letting go of her hand and started to walk away

"Thanks but if you are the Champion why are you in Team Rocket?" Lance turned around and looked at Giovanni. Giovanni nodded and Lance looked at May.

"Well I'm not the only famous person here there is Koga, Sabrina ,and Lt. Surge. We are all here for power"

"Wow never would have guess that"

"Lets go to the Meeting Room Shall we" suggested Giovanni from his stand the rest nodded and headed to the room with Lance leading.

* * *

"Ok there be two groups Group A and Group G." said Gary

"Why Group A and G?" asked Brock the rest nodded having the same question.

"Duh for Group Ash and Gary" stated Gary

"Ooohhh" the crowd of friends said." OK Group A will go to the west side of Mt. silver and Group G will go the east. the groups will be Ash, Herbert, Paul and Amelia and Brock will be Group A. Group B are the rest let head out"

"Wait!" said Amelia

"What" said Gary

"Should we get our stuff ready?"

"Oh yeah EVERYONE GET READY WE LEAVE AT NIGHT" Gary barked out orders

"Why at night" Asked Paul.

"Duh the big scary Pokemon will be sleeping" Said Amelia

* * *

The speaker then yelled a command "ALL ELITE ROCKET MEMBERS COME TO THE MEETING ROOM" May had to cover her ears and she wondered who were the Elite members.

"What do you want Giovanni" asked a man with military cloths.

"We have a new member and she has great power" Giovanni said while he took a seat where the boss usually sits in meeting rooms.

The Man the stares at May who was setting close to Red. " Well, well do we have here a pretty girl I am LT. Surge but call me Surge"

"Ok Surge" May said nervously. Surge open his Mouth again but then closed it when a Woman with dark green hair walked in and sat down.

"Well Sabrina are you not going to introduce your self to May" said Giovanni

"Oh you are new well I am Sabrina"

"Hi Sabrina" May said wanting the meeting to start fast so it can end fast.

The rest of the Members came in and took a set. and Giovanni stood up and cleared his throat and started to speak.

"We have a new member her name is May she is in this rank because she battled she beat one of Lance's Pokémon and one of Red's" Giovanni started. When the members head 'Red' they all gasped because Red was very powerful but May had no idea _Why did they gasp is it something I have done? What's happening? _"So she will join Team Rocket and you guys will teach her to become a member and I don't want to use force UNDERSTAND "Giovanni said in a demanding but at the same time calm voice.

"Yes sir!" all the members said in unison except May and Red.

"Red I want you to teach her how to battle better. Koga teach her how to become a how to sneak around with out anyone knowing and stop trying to get my coffee" Koga then some how reappeared close to the coffee and the group sweat-dropped."Sabrina make her show no emotion so no one can break her. Surge you know what to do" Giovanni gave out the orders and Surge responded.

"YEAH PHYSICAL TRAINING!" yelled Surge. The group in the room sweat-dropped Oh and May you need a new name so people can not find you easily you can tell me later , OK now we will start Tomorrow on training right now show just May around." Said Giovanni. "That is all." and the members departed to do what they where doing before the meeting.

Now in May group was Red, Koga who was nowhere to be found, Sabrina, Red who was standing right next to her, and Surge who was annoying everyone." SURGE if you want to live I suggest to stop!" yelled Sabrina still showing no emotion.

"OK, ok jeez some woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"Lets just start showing May around" Red said and left with the rest of the group following.

* * *

**With Group B in Mt. Sliver**...

"Gary why did we get the peaceful side?" asked Dawn walking.

"DO you want the scary side"

"No"

"Ok then and because its Ashy Boy's crush so he should find her" said Gary while looking at the Map they had

"Wait Ash likes May?" Asked Dawn. Everyone in the group face palmed "Everyone knew that Dawn" said Hilda. Dawn sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"SO how long do you think this will take?" asked Misty

"Tell you the truth I don't think we even find her" Gary said and the group stopped.

"Then why are we doing this?"

"Do you want to break Ashy Boy's heart even more?"

"No so then what are we REALLY going to do?" asked Dawn

"Nothing we are camping here and leaving at morning" Gary said and the rest of the group was shocked.

"OK so who can cook..."

* * *

**With Group A...**

"Hurry up guys we are about to reach the top!" said Ash eagerly.

"WAIT UP!" the group behind Ash said because they where WAY behind Ash. The group then ran faster than before trying to Catch up to Ash. Ash was at the end of the cave and saw the light at the end of it. "I see light at the end , Hurry up!" and Ash went thought it and the group followed.

At the end of it was a snowy point There was A Boy standing in the Middle of the snow Ash yelled out to hind "HEY" the boy turned around and sound out a Pokémon. It was a Charizard. "I think this dude wants to battle I will show him Go Electivire" Paul send out his Electivire who was intently KO went Charizard use Flamethrower.

"WOW he got skill"

10 minutes later...

All of Paul's Pokemon where KO all he could say was "Wow that's power" The Boy then returned his Pokémon and turned around. "Wait I just want to know if you seen a girl!" Ash said and the Boy turned around "No now leave"

"Tell us your name!" yelled Amelia

"Red now leave"

The group then went inside Mt. Silver and started to camp. The group was lucky enough to have Brock because the Rest couldn't cook.

* * *

May was in the Room they gave her. She was already done with the tour she was thinking about what will be her name. She think about choosing Aurora _'Hmm yeah I will pick aura I kind of like it but not as much as my real name but I have to'_ The door started Knocking and It opened.

"Hey May picked your new name?" asked Red while walking in and getting a chair and sat down.

"Yeah I pick Aurora"

"Hmm I kind of like it Good choice"

"May can you tell me about your friends?" May froze she had to forget them but Red was a friend so she will tell him.

"Ok but they are not my friend anymore"

"Then tell me about your EX-Friends"

May then Started Explaining about all her friends and people she meet.

* * *

**That's all and thanks for reading and I will like for you to review I don't care if its good or bad it's so I can get better oh and I used my iPhone to write this because I am on vacation but I decided to write this so see ya guys later**


	6. The Later Egg

**OK i really like writing but i will try to upload one a week so i can have time to write and check the spelling SO if you can review so i can see what to do better!**

**BTW I am using my iPhone because i am bored at a party and i had nothing to do SO HERE THIS IS**

* * *

The Next Morning...

Ash was the first one to wake up and started to wake up the others so they can leave. Non of them could find May And Ash decide to contact Gary to see if they could find her. He grabbed his PokeGear and started to dial Gary's number.

"Gary did you find May?" asked Ash.

"Nope there was no sign of her," Gary said at the other end.

"Oh ok, Wait I found a Guy on top of the mountain"

"YOU MEAT THE LEGENDARY TRAINER" Dawn yelled from the other end of the line as she took the PokeGear from Gary. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK DAWN"

"Hey Ash, was he cute, how tall is he, what his name, did you battle him, did he talk to you?" Dawn said blasting questions at the speed of light.

"Ok slow down Dawn! I don't know, he was a bit taller than me, his name is Red ,Paul battle him and lost, and yes he just said his name" Ash said.

"Oh God I should have gone with you gu-" Dawn was then interrupted when Gary took his PokeGear back.

"So are we heading back?" Asked Gary while fending off Dawn from getting the PokeGear.

"Yes," Ash said "Ok meet you at the Pokemon Center," and then Ash Hanged up on Gary and started to wake up the others.

* * *

With May in her Room at Rocket HQ...

May was asleep until She heard a Bang on the Door. May woke up startled and went to the door.

"Who is it,"

"Red, are you done changing," said Red from the other side of the door.

"Umm not yet I barely woke up," May then turned red in embarrassment and glad that there was a door between them.

"OK hurry up Giovanni has another meeting in One hour see you then," May then heard foot steps leaving from the other side of the door, then she ran to the Restroom to take a shower.

* * *

An hour Passed and Everyone was in the Meeting room started on the day including May...

"OK have you decided on you code name? because We can't keep up using you real one," Giovanni said and the table looked at her except Red because he already knew the name.

"I picked Aurora," some people on the Table Nodded agreeing that it's a good name other showed no emotion like Sabrina.

"OK Aurora You have to Train with the other do become better," Aurora then Stood up and the group she had to train with stood up too and went to train outside.

* * *

**Five year later since that day...**

Aurora was walking down the hall done with her mission she did alone to get the Master Ball_ It was an easy job I will say. _She was wear a Dark cloak that cover half her face and some parts of her Body. The Cloak had a red R on it on the left side. She don't where the Bandana anymore since her 3 day in Rocket HQ. It was her 21 birthday but Aurora could care less about her birthday. She don't turn fully cold and show emotion still had a lot to learn from Sabrina but she become good enough to leave the group of Three then join Red on some Missions.

She arrived to Giovanni's office and started to open door but stopped went she heard yelling.

"I don't care I want that Pokémon Egg!" there was a small pause Aurora guess he was on the phone then he continued. "Oh god what I am going to do with you," another pause. "I will just Send my best Elite to go and Battle there or try to steal it ok BYE," and then She heard a _Bang!_ guessing that Giovanni smashed the phone on the floor.

She was about to open the door again until there was an announcement on the speaker. "**All Elite report to the meeting room NOW!"** it was Giovanni's voice again yelling. When it was over she heard the door about to open and went to the shadows that she learned from Koga but unlike him she could not be caught by Giovanni. She saw Giovanni walk down the hall and turn a right heading towards the meeting room. Aurora went out of the shadows and head towards the room.

When she arrive Aurora sat next to Red where she always sat. Red was 23 years old already he still had the same cloths when they meet. His attitude don't change much which was Silent to most people but can be caring to those close to him like herself.

Giovanni began to clear his throat and started " I have an important mission for all of you I need to find the top 2 or 3 people because the pokemon egg we have searched for years is in the hands of another organization or in this case the Elite four and champions of the other region including Kanto," _We won't be having this problem if Lance and Koga don't lose to the Trainer they won't tell me about,_ Aurora thought while Giovanni was talking "So we need to go there and get The Egg if we don't how will we rule the world because with that egg it can make us powerful. Even as a newborn it is powerful that is why I sent Aurora to get the Master Ball. Do you have the ball Aurora?" Aurora nodded and throw the ball to Giovanni who caught it and showed the whole table the Master ball, "This is one step of the plan done now we need to get the egg..."

* * *

It was High noon at the region of Hoenn where young Max Maple was at his parents house kitchen table drawing circles on the table.

"Sweetie why aren't you eating you lunch?" a brunette asked which was the young boy's Mother.

"It because it Ma-" He stopped knowing if he finished the sentence his mother will cry again, But it was too late Caroline was crying into her husband Norman's chest. Norman gave his son a death glare because he know he wasn't suppose to mention her name went his mother was around.

"I am sorry Mom! I don't mean to bring it up it just that..." Max started to apologize until his Mother stopped crying and looked up to her son.

"It's alright Max I shouldn't be thinking of that anyway lets just eat-" She was interrupted by a the door bell ringing she wiped her face with a napkin and when to greet who ever was at the door.

She was greeted by not one but several people. They where taller since the last time she have seen them and changed a bit. They had gifts for her or someone she could guess who they where for.

The raven haired boy and the Brunette haired boy went to the front of the group and open their mouths then closed them again. Everyone in the group looked to the floor and whisper something but Caroline could still make it out saying,

_I'm Sorry.._


	7. The Mission Begins

**OK I have one OC. I will be accepting more and I have another one made by me. So I have nothing to say besides enjoy the chapter. Wait I have one more thing to say school has started for me, so there will be less chapter to update from now on because it's school but I will try to write even more before it so I will post it soon, but again sorry for the long wait. I might change my writing style by the next chapter.**

* * *

Giovanni accepted about five people to go on the mission. They were Red, Aurora, AG, and two other people as recruits.

First it was Red because well... he's Red! Aurora because she was one of the best in Team Rocket and AG joined a year after Aurora did. AG has many mysteries, but the only one he can talk comfortably with is Aurora.

AG wears a black cap, black T-Shirt with a poke ball on it, black jeans and black Sneakers, a black X-transceiver, black gloves and a pair of sunglasses and he had dark brown hair making people think it was much darker tone.

The other two where Grunts just there to help the three out.

Their mission was to go to Unova and steal the egg from the Elite member and return BEFORE it hatches.

**In Aurora's Room...**

Aurora was just packing up the rest of her stuff before leaving on the mission tonight just heading towards Unova. When there was a knock at the door...

"Who is it?" Aurora questioned the stranger at the door.

"AG... now can I come in?" the man from the other side stated.

"Yes the door's open," Aurora then got back to work on packing. The door slowly open revealing a man.

"Your still packing?" asked Ag.

"Yes. You know a woman needs to pack everything she needs."

"You sure? I just see you," Ag than got a hit in the stomach by Aurora. Ag then held his stomach then a question pop into his head. "Aurora what's your real name?" Aurora's heart stopped. This was the first time someone asked in a year but she took 'care' of that person, but Ag was her friend.

"There all done packing," she said trying to dodge the question. Ag noticed that the question disturbed her but he decide to push forward. "Come on tell me."

"I can't and you know why," Aurora then walked out the room with her suit case heading toward the airplane taking them to Unova.

_Hmm weird I wonder if it's something to do with her past but the only few people who know her name are Red, Giovanni and the trio. Red won't say a word. Giovanni said to stop snooping around and the Trio are in another mission._ Ag thought while walking toward his room.

Ag locked the room and turned on his X-transceiver and dialed a number. "International police? It me Ag..."

* * *

**What happen to our heroes in the past time.**

Each of them had done so much after May disappearance or 'dead'.

Misty followed her dream and became the best water type Gym leader and trainer, and joined her sisters with their performances.

Gary did a lot of traveling to studies area around the Pokémon world.

Dawn quit her dream as a coordinator and became a fashion designer in Sinnoh.

Paul became a Frontier Brain in Kanto.

Amelia came back from traveling half way through Unova and coming back after this.

Herbert was the Champion of Unova and Hilda was one of the Elite four.

Brock became a Doctor and remained single.

And Ash was traveling with his sister around Unova, also became the Champion of Kanto but rarely got challenges.

Not only that...but there was a new member of the group. He has dark spiky hair with no hat, blue eyes, dark denim pants with red Jordan and a plaid short sleeve button up shirt with the colors red, gray, and white. His name was Rex.

* * *

**Back at the Maple's Home...**

"Sorry for what?" the head Maple when he was up the door and Max following.

Misty stepped up "For May."

"That happened a long time ago you guys don't need for worry about anymore," Caroline then puts on a smile to lighten up the mood. "Why don't you come in and eat some breakfast?"

"Su-," Ash was interrupted by his sister Amelia. "Sorry Mrs. Maple but me and Ash have to head back to Unova, Right ASH?" Amelia gave her brother a death glare.

"Ye-es! We have to be there by tonight!" the group sweated-dropped at the sibling's actions.

"We will love to Caroline, but we have things to do," said Dawn.

"It's alright now go on I can't hold you back anymore," Caroline said with another smile.

"Good Bye!"

* * *

**Hours have passed with Ash and Amelia in the Airport in Seigaiha City, Unova (Where the 8th badge is in BW2)...**

"Ok we're in Unova and it's," Amelia look at her X-Transceiver "5 Pm."

"Where do we go after here?" Ash hesitated to ask while holding all of his and Amelia's stuff.

"We are heading towards the Pokemon League; where you and I got our badges remember?" Ash though for a moment and answered "Oh yeah, Let fly there to make thing faster!" Alright!"

Ash and Amelia then throw out two Pokeballs. Ash's pokeball released a great giant orange dragon with a fire at the tip of his tail. Amelia's had another Dragonite but with a cute lovable face. It was mainly a light orange or dark yellow with small wings but still able to carry people on its back.

"Charizard We need a lift to the League can you take me there?" The orange dragon responded by shooting a flamethrower out of its mouth to his trainer. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Dragonite will you help me?" Dragonite then nodded and turned around letting his trainer ride him. Amelia got on his back and said, "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" and the flow away.

"Hey no fair you started first!" and was off.

"How much time till we reach our destination?"

"Not long Red. It should take another 5 minutes or so," said the Grunt in front of the plane.

Red then laid back on his chair, tired of waiting because he had very limited patience. Aurora was just playing with her hands also tired, while Ag was studying Aurora on the way she acts and Red too.

"Red, Aurora, Ag... we're here."

The three looked outside from their windows and saw the Unova league with a Rome like building.

"Just drop us off by the side of it be back in one hour got it?" The grunts nodded at Aurora order as she stood up with Red and Ag. All three got a parachute and jumped off the plane.

* * *

"We're here!" Ash said while getting off Charizard back. "But who was the rotted Exeggcute?"

"Oh that's easy! You were!" Amelia exclaimed running toward the Rome like building of the Pokémon League.

**Time has passed...**

Amelia and Ash were on the center of the League were the big statue was. It began to decent to the lower floor toward the champion.

"Ready Amelia?"

"Ready Ash."

The statue stopped. They both started to walk towards the place where the champion was until they heard a...

**_!BOOM!_**

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating but you can't blame me. Hope I can write the next chapter...soon... But anyways I have to eat before my Ramen gets cold see ya! EDIT Thank Ashura Satoshi for beta reading it! Sorry if the chapter feel terrible or is terrible I'm still working on it but I swear next will be better because I'm getting my idea from school classes and it really does help me.**


	8. Encounter

**Welcome to a new chapter I'm done with the editing... for now. And I kind of had writer block's on what to do on this chapter, so I was doing bit by bit at a time and I finished it! Yay! But now I cannot make you guys wait any longer than you need to. Maybe you guys don't even read this! Hmm...**

* * *

_**Boom!**_

The sound was heard all over the League building, every Elite came rushing out of the area and headed towards another area where the champion was.

Amelia and Ash heard the loud explosion and came rushing toward the area with the champion, with the Elites rushing behind them.

* * *

Moments before the explosion...

The champion was standing in his usual spot just thinking about stuff. There wasn't much to do as the champion. Not many people could pass the Elites or his girlfriend, Hilda.

The man started to whistle to pass the time. He had one more hour before the end of this duty for the night. He wore a light blue long sleeved jacket, gray jeans with red Jordan's, brown hair and brown matching eyes with his hat that had a black Pokeball logo on it. His name was Herbert.

That was when the explosion happened...

Herbert was beyond startled by the sudden explosion. "Was someone trying to make ANOTHER grand entrance?" He thought, getting tired of dealing with it since the time he started to be the Champion of Unova. Then he realized that this was no ordinary grand entrance because the wall to his left was starting to collapse. The smoke then entered the building, blinding Herbert forcing him to start coughing from the lack of fresh air. Herbert cover his eye with his arm so the dust wouldn't hit him.

Herbert could see three figures coming out of the dust as it started to clear up, but he was still unable to breathe as well. He could see the figure a bit more clearly as they gotten closer. There were two men and one woman but the woman seemed familiar to him somehow…

The three humans walked even closer to Hilbert one of them asked must have been one of the males from how deep the voice was, "Where is the Pokemon egg?"

Herbert eyes widened in shock. _How do they know about the egg… unless..._ Hilbert stopped. He opened his eyes again because the air was clearing up. He went to his knees when he saw the figure in the middle, the female one looked a lot like his friend _May..._ Was his last thought before everything went black.

* * *

Aurora then gave Red a death glare and spoke. "Why did you hit him?"

Red looked back at Aurora. "He wouldn't tell us anything, you could see it in eyes. We have a better chance of finding it instead of letting him talk. He would have just stalled us until his friends came,"Aurora nodded from the rather true statement.

Aj then spoke up. "Let's go and find the egg, like Red said, we can't waste time."

All three then went to the Pokemon registration area as the champion and looked around it.

Aurora found a button on the right side of it and pressed it.

"Stand back guys!" Aurora exclaimed. The boys then walked back. As they did it, the register hatch lifted itself up revealing a door from behind it.

"Let's go," Aurora ordered and went inside first with the two men following.

Ash, Amelia, and the Elites were running up the long flight of stairs. With everyone in the front, Amelia began lagging behind the rest of the group. "Why does the stair have to be so long!" the little girl whined.

A girl, wearing black and pink boots, shorts which attracted all men's eyes at her, a white undershirt with a black vest, blue eyes and brown hair in a ponytail, with a white cap having a pink pokeball sign on it. Her name was Hilda.

"I have no idea. I told Herbert to take them away but he says that it is part of the league," Hilda explained.

"Still..." Amelia mumbled under her breath.

"Look! We're reaching the top," Ash yelled.

One of the Elite named Marshal went in front of the group and pushed the door open with amazing strength. When the door opened all eyes widened seeing Herbert on the floor out cold with the left wall gone.

"HERBERT!" Hilda yelled and ran towards the man. "Please tell me you're alright," Hilda said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Herbert's eyes started to slowly open when he heard his girlfriend crying. Herbert started to stand up, but fell again from the excruciating pain. In response, Ash came and helped Herbert to his feet.

"The egg..." Herbert could barely manger to say the word as he started to drift off to sleep. Ash and Amelia looked confused, but then rest in the group looked shocked. Hilda started to ramble about the egg. Ash and Amelia's faces turn from confused to horrified.

"We have to go stop the thieves from stealing it!" Ash yelled and started to run towards the register area with the rest following.

* * *

Aurora, Red and Aj were walking down the long, narrow hallway until they reached another door. Aurora tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Step aside and see how a real man opens it."

Red then was pushed aside by Aj as he tackled the door down, but to no avail.

"Or we can use the laser Giovanni gave us," said Red as he pulled the laser out from his pocket and pointed it to the door. Red turned on the laser and started to make a hole. The door then fell to the ground after Red was finished.

"There..." Red trailed off when he walked into the cave like room. The room wasn't too large, but the egg was right in the middle, just standing there. There was also another door on the other side of it.

"Well this was easier than I thought," Aj said, as he started to walk towards the egg, grabbing it. "See?" Aj was showing the egg towards the others.

"Okay, let's head out through the other door. The other two Grunts should be waiting on the other side," Aurora ordered.

The grouped then began to walk towards the other door with no problems, but once opening it, there was another stair case leading upwards.

* * *

"Arceus they're talking too long, I want to use the rest room!" one of the grunts whined.

"Shut up Juan! Just go use the restroom on the bush over there!" The other grunt yelled pointing at a bush close by. The grunted named Juan walk towards the bush and started to do his business.

"Annoying little son of-" the grunt started to mumble, until he was interrupted by Juan "Hey Fred how am I supposed to clean my-" " JUST USE A LEAF" yelled Fred.

Fred was starting to think about how long it actually takes to get an egg.

Fred then heard noises from a bush, but it wasn't Juan's bush. Fred pulled out a pokeball. "Put down your Pokemon. It's us," Fred put down his pokeball when he noticed Red coming out the bush followed by Aurora, then Aj holding an egg.

"Start the helicopter," Aurora demanded.

"But ma-" Fred was interrupted when he saw Aurora's glare that read 'Do as I say or else'

"Yes ma'am!" Fred said with a hint of fear in his voice and started to run towards the helicopter.

* * *

Ash and co already passed where the egg was and were about to reach the end of the hole. When they did, they saw the helicopter with an R on it.

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed Ash as he pulled out a pokeball. "GO CHARIZARD!"

The dragon looked up the also saw the R. The other people started to bring out their pokeballs as well until Ash stopped them "Don't worry I got this," Ash said stealing George Lopez's line and jumped on to the orange dragon and flew up to the sky chasing the helicopter.

"Come out Dragonite!" a yellowish dragon appear. Then, a human jumped on its back from the helicopter. The person just somehow looked familiar to Ash.

Aurora jumped on to Dragonite when she called him and look at the man on the Charizard when she looked at him, their eyes met. Auburn meeting Sapphire then they notice who they were fighting. Ash yelled. "May is that you?!"

"My name is not May it's Aurora." Aurora responded with no emotion in her voice.

Ash looked at her eyes again but Aurora turned her head, but Ash got a glance that she had a tear. Before he could get any closer, Aurora yelled an attack. "Dragonite use Ice beam!" The yellow dragon let out a powerful ice beam.

Ash was in shock that May would refuse to go with him. The ice beam hit Charizard on his wing. Charizard couldn't take the attack any longer from his idle trainer, and went to the ground.

Aurora jumped back on the helicopter and returned her Dragonite. She looked at the two people in the Helicopter, then at the pilot, that was the grunt Fred.

"Where's the other one?"

* * *

After Charizard landed, Ash returned him. He had tears in his eyes. His friends left and right came and tried to comfort him.

"Ash, what the matter? Why don't you stop them?" asked his sister, Amelia. Ash whipped his tear off with his sleeve.

"It was because I saw M.." Ash stopped mid sentence because he heard sound coming from a bush. The sound stopped, Amelia was rubbing her brother back, then they heard sound coming from a bush again. It was the grunt Juan. He had his eye closed and was walking out of the bush. Ash ran towards him because the grunt had an 'R' on his shirt.

"Fred I'm done-" Juan stopped because he was tackled by Ash.

* * *

**Man I thought I was going to make a better May and Ash encounter but I didn't. Poor Juan hope he lives… he is here for a reason. Once again II will like to thank Ashura Satoshi for beta reading it. R&R**


End file.
